(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a disposal sterile syringe with retractable taper, and more particularly, to one that has a nose cone in front of the plunger locked in the through hole of the needle lock to retract the needle lock and the taper for receiving the needle in the barrel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the conventional syringe allows repeated use for injection after sterilization, any insufficient sterilization may cause infection. Therefore, a disposable sterile syringe is available, however, there is no protection provided for the taper of the disposable sterile syringe. Accordingly, the taper disposed may puncture the person handling the disposal to result in another type of infection and injury.